All patents, patent applications, and publications cited within this application are incorporated herein by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application or publication was specifically and individually incorporated by reference.
The invention relates generally to crosslinkable polymer compositions, methods of making crosslinkable polymers, and devices and uses for crosslinkable polymers. Crosslinked polymer compositions generally have higher glass transition temperatures (Tg) and greater mechanical stability than noncrosslinked polymers. In addition, crosslinked polymers are usually resistant to solvents that dissolve noncrosslinked polymers. The property of solvent resistance is particularly important in applications that require overcoating of polymers with other polymers. The properties of crosslinked polymers including high mechanical strength, high Tg, and solvent resistance are important in applications such as protective coatings, electronics, optics, electro-optics, and polymer light emitting diodes.
Poly(arylene ether)s having hydroxy, cyclopentadienone, acrylate, and alkynyl crosslinkable groups in the main chain and/or side-chain (pendant) are known, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,340,528; 6,313,185; 6,117,967; 6,060,170; 5,994,425; 5,849,809; 5,498,803; and 5,204,416. In some cases, functional groups have been grafted onto poly(arylene ether)s under conditions requiring long reaction times. In other cases, functional groups on the poly(arylene ether) backbone were converted into other functional groups under reaction conditions such as reduction or lithiation/carbonyl addition, which may limit the possible monomers or pendant groups to structures that are not reactive under those conditions.